Reaction to The Stereotype Song
by Dissonantia
Summary: The nations gather to listen to "The Stereotype Song" by Ray William Johnson. How will they react?


"Are you ready?" America asked, as the other nations gathered around his laptop. They nodded, eager to listen to the song that Tony had sent America, who hadn't listened to it yet.

_I think I love you more than the  
>Japanese love tentacle porn-<em>

America quickly clicked pause, looking at Japan. "WOAH, dude! I totally didn't know you liked that stuff!"

The latter blushed a dark shade of red, and stammered, "I-It is untrue, I do not watch such things…"

_And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>unibrow on an Indian girl,<br>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these  
>stereotypes.<strong><br>**_

"Dudes, do any of you know what a 'stereotype' is?" America asked, looking confused.

"I'm not sure, but I think the dictionary says it's 'a set of inaccurate, simplistic generalizations about a group that allows others to categorize them and treat them accordingly'." England replied, furrowing his thick eyebrows.

"Sorry, man. Can you talk in English?" America looked at England, with a totally confused expression.

"It's very hard to explain, aru." China told America, sighing.

_Check it out now.  
>I love those fat Americans.<br>You know they so obnoxious.  
>They always eating burgers.<br>They always holding shotguns._

"WHAT? That was cruel!" America wailed, throwing his arms up in the air.

England snickered, covering with laughter. He finally couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Oh my God! It's so true!"

_And I love Mexicans.  
>The way they mow my lawn.<br>They all got a hundred kids 'cause they don't know how to put a  
>condom on.<br>_

"I did not know Mexicans had so many children." Japan said, blinking a couple of times.

"Neither did I. This song is so educational! Except that it forgot to say that I'm the hero." America responded.

_Uh huh.  
>'Cause that's the way they roll.<br>Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.  
>If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,<br>And they're out of control like a Chinese driver._

"Wow, I wonder if the Israeli have noses as big as Russia's?" America looked at said nation curiously.

"Kolkolkol…" Russia glared at America, a deep purple aura beginning to form around him.

"How rude! We are quite good at driving." China bristled, looking offended.

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
>Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.<br>I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool,  
>but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.<br>Ya mon.  
>And I love them Puerto Ricans,<br>Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,  
>I'm just joking.<br>If you didn't know then  
>You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.<em>

"Dude, we're like, totally not slow at all!" Poland protested. "We're, like, speedier than motorcycles. Vroom, vroom!"

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
>If you love the Outback<br>redneck Australians,  
>And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude<br>And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.  
>Mamma mia!<br>And how could anyone hate the French.  
>Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.<br>Brazilian girls is what you want,  
>Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.<em>

"You bloody wanker!" England snapped at the laptop. "My teeth are perfectly straight, thank you very much! Although, they were totally right about the French."

"Excuse Moi? French women are very beautiful! Both your teeth AND your brain is crooked!" France retorted.

"G-Germany, what did they mean by 'creepy Italians'?" Italy asked, his eyes welling up with large tears.

"Um…well, I don't think they meant to say that." Germany answered, scratching his head.

_I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
>National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.<br>Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?  
>They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.<br>Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,  
>Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.<br>They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
>Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.<em>

Egypt thwacked the computer with a stick, scowling slightly.

"I am not the only one who drinks vodka for breakfast, da?" Russia looked menacingly at the laptop.

"What? My penis is not small!" Korea yelled, throwing a small hissy fit.

_All together now!  
>I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.<br>They hump sheep _

Silence followed this phrase, as the nations blinked, trying to mentally digest what they had just heard. "Well, now I suppose I can talk to my brother about his…habits." England finally said, staring at the laptop in awe.

America silently closed the laptop, his hair in front of his eyes.

**A/N: I do NOT own Hetalia, or the Stereotypes Song. Review, or your capital will become Warsaw. **


End file.
